Un recuerdo
by Luu1225
Summary: Shizuo nunca ha hablado sobre su familia con nadie más que con Tom y Celty, aunque solo habla de su hermano. ¿Y sus padres? Una conversación con Celty, hace que Shizuo recuerde y hable de sus padres con ella, sobre todo en ese día. [Fic sobre la familia de Shizuo)


**Un recuerdo.  
** **Un pequeño vistazo a mi álbum de fotos,  
me dio la idea para escribir esto.**

Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece.

 **[…]**

Shizuo recuerda muchas cosas de su infancia. Tuvo una educación normal, nació en un ambiente natural, no fue sometido a ningún experimento que fuera el motivo de su sobrenatural fuerza.

Además de eso, ¿qué más recuerda, Shizuo?

— ¿Y tus padres?

Si no fuera por Celty, que había escrito aquella pregunta en la pantalla de su teléfono, no los hubiera recordado. No porque no fueran importantes, era claro que lo eran. Pero… no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de ellos muy a menudo.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de hacerlo ya.

—Mis padres…— dio una calada a su cigarrillo, solo para conservar el humo en el interior de su cuerpo por unos segundos; después lo dejo salir en una larga exhalación.

Apago el cigarro y levanto la vista hacia el extenso tramo de cielo nocturno que había esa y muchas noches antes, pero hoy esa noche estrellada le ayudaría a recordar, a sus padres.

—Ellos eran…

 **[…]**

Ambos se conocieron en la estación del tren, tomaban siempre el mismo tren, a la misma hora. Pero mi madre se bajaba una estación antes que mi padre, iban a distintos institutos eso era más que claro. Al igual que sus edades y sus grados estudiantiles, ella estaba en su penúltimo año de la escuela superior y él en el primer semestre de universidad.

—Me agrada siempre ver todos los días una cara conocida en el tren— dijo Namiko al joven de anteojos que estaba delante de ella, al que siempre veía todos los días pero con quien nunca había establecido una conversación.

 **Ella** se había decidido a hacerlo.

—D-Digo lo mismo— respondió tímidamente el muchacho, acomodándose los anteojos y así teniendo una mujer vista de la chica.

 **Él** siempre la veía todos los días.

Habían dado comienzo a su relación algunas semanas después de eso; una vez que mamá terminaba sus clases iba directamente a la universidad de papá, y siempre lo esperaba pacientemente en la entrada.

Fue a la edad de 17 años a mitad de su penúltimo año de escuela superior; cuando ella se entero de que estaba embarazada.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero ambos la aceptaron.

—Una vez que me gradué, me volveré una madre y ama de casa como nuestros padres esperan— no sabía que llegaría el momento en el que diría algo así, menos a una edad tan temprana.

—Y-Yo les daré una buena vida a ti y a nuestro hijo o hija… ¿aun es demasiado pronto para saber si es niño o niña? —

Ambos siguieron con sus estudios, mi madre aceptando el hecho de que no sería como antes. Mi padre siempre procuro que ella estuviera bien, llego el día de su graduación.

Y con ello comenzaron a vivir juntos, mi madre con 4 meses de gestación perdió el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía, aunque eso le permitió a mi padre estar más pendiente de ella dada su condición. Una vez que sus clases finalizaban iba directamente a casa, al igual que ella hacía con él al esperarlo en la entrada de la universidad.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses, hasta que finalmente llego el día de mi nacimiento.

Un 28 de enero, un día común y corriente, con el simple hecho de que el clima era frío.

—Es un pequeño muy tranquilo— susurro suavemente, al mismo tiempo que la yema de su dedo índice se deslizaba por la rosada y regordete mejilla del recién nacido, de su primer hijo.

—Pensar que solo lloro un poco cuando salió, ahora esta tan tranquilo— comento el padre del pequeño bebé, quien se mantenía cerca de tanto su pareja y su hijo, a quien observaba con una expresión tanto feliz como nerviosa.

El tiempo que vivimos en aquel departamento fue sumamente tranquilo, después tuvimos que mudarnos a una casa más grande en las afueras de Ikebukuro.

Por la llegada de mi hermano menor: Kasuka.

Quien nació en un 22 de febrero, en un día tranquilo y soleado.

—Él es tu hermano menor, Kasuka— Namiko abrió la sabana con la que estaba envuelto su pequeño hijo, descubrió el regordete rostro del recién nacido para que su hermano mayor lo conociera por fin.

Tuvo una perfecta vista de su hermano menor, con algunos cabellos castaño oscuro en la cabeza y una expresión adormilada, lo contemplo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres su hermano mayor, así que cuida de él, ¿entiendes? — no hacía falta que su padre lo dijera, el iba proteger tanto a su hermano como madre.

La vida de los cuarto era pacifica. Papá trabajaba durante la mañana y tarde, mamá cuidaba de nosotros y trabajaba medio tiempo en una panadería que había cerca de nuestra casa, donde le permitían llevar a Kasuka, mientras que yo estaba en el preescolar.

De un momento a otro las cosas se complicaron.

Mi fuerza descomunal llego desde una corta edad, tenía miedo sobre esta y con el miedo llego la furia de no poder controlarla apareció.

Al punto de que me lastime una y otra vez, yendo al hospital infinidad de veces. Cause más que problemas financieros a mis padres, ambos trabajaron hasta el cansancio para poder pagar las cuentas del hospital.

Muchas veces vi a mi madre agachar la cabeza y pedir perdón por mí, deje de ver a mi padre por un buen tiempo dado que él empezó a trabajar todo el día hasta el cansancio por nosotros, y mayormente por mí.

Eso lo acabo.

Papá enfermo con el tiempo, hasta que finalmente… murió.

—Papá ya no está con nosotros, ¿entiendes, cariño? — el tono de voz que la madre utilizo para esa interrogante no era uno dolido o de cualquier otro tipo, era el tono de voz de siempre. Dulce y suave.

La pregunta fue para Kasuka, siendo el menor sería más difícil explicárselo a él. Pero no fue así, él siempre había sido un niño especial.

—Entiendo.

No pude asistir al funeral de mi padre, aun estaba herido de la última pelea en la que me había visto envuelto.

Después conocí a Shinra, durante ese tiempo nos mantuvimos a flote con los ahorros que nuestro padre había dejado, pero mi madre decidió volver al trabajo y cuidar de nosotros por igual, la perdida de mi padre le afecto por algunos días. Pero después, volvió a tener una sonrisa gentil como siempre, pensaba en nosotros primordialmente.

Kasuka y yo aprendimos a regresar por nuestra cuenta a casa cuando las clases finalizaban, ayudábamos a mamá con diferentes deberes del hogar mientras ella regresaba del trabajo, algunas veces ella nos recibía en casa cuando salía temprano.

— ¿Tomaste los analgésicos que te receto el doctor?

Shizuo solo asintió a la pregunta de su progenitora, para después introducirse en el interior de las sabanas de su cama, y conciliar el sueño por fin, aun no sabía porque debía tomar analgésicos, el dolor solo duraba unos días y desaparecía en un parpadeo.

—Mamá…

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? — la de cabellos castaños terminaba de arropar a Kasuka, quien ya estaba dormido pero su sueño era lo suficientemente pesado para que no se despertara con algunos movimientos por parte de ella.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — podía detectarse enseguida del miedo que había en el tono de voz del pequeño castaño, tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera un honesto: Sí.

Namiko observo a su hijo con una expresión de sorpresa, por un par de segundos se quedo así, hasta que apareció una gentil sonrisa.

Eso le dio tranquilidad a Shizuo.

—Yo jamás tendría miedo de ti, cariño— Shizuo se había arropado ya, pero eso no le importo a Namiko. Se acerco a la cama donde estaba el castaño y lo arropo como había hecho antes con Kasuka.

El tiempo transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos y cada uno de mis huesos se rompieron. Pero eso tuvo cosas positivas, mis huesos se hicieron más resistentes. Conocí a Tom durante la secundaria, el me dio el consejo de teñirme el cabello, un cambio estaría bien.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que apareció él: Orihara Izaya.

— ¡Molesto! No es nada más que una maldita pulga molesta, es un bastardo…

—Hm…

Shizuo tuvo que callar cuando su progenitora musito esa simple palabra, y oprimió el algodón con el que estaba limpiando la herida de la mano del ahora rubio.

—Lo siento— se disculpo, aceptando el hecho de que estaba a punto de decir un insulto subido de tono.

—Habrá tiempo de que te quejes de ese chico después de que limpie tus heridas — dicho esto, siguió limpiando las heridas de los puños de su hijo; estás no tardarían mucho en sanar, pero necesitaban un tiempo después de todo.

Kasuka había estado sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, escuchando las quejas de su hermano por Orihara Izaya y viendo a su madre limpiando las heridas de este también. Pero había ido a la cocina por algo que sabía tranquilizaría a Shizuo.

Su madre se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—Gracias, cariño— agradeció la madre de ambos, Shizuo miro hacia la mesa que había en medio de la sala encontrándose con un envase de leche.

Suspiro con pesadez, tomando el envase e ingiriendo hasta la última gota de leche que había dentro de este.

—Gracias— fue lo único que dijo, después todo se quedo en silencio, Kasuka leía el guión para la obra de teatro en la que participaría mientras que Namiko terminaba de limpiar y vendar las heridas de Shizuo.

El tiempo jamás se detuvo para ninguno, Kasuka fue el primero en irse de casa al tener la oferta de un productor para aparecer en una película, desde ese momento su carrera empezó a crecer. Fue triste para mi madre ver como sus dos hijos siendo independientes.

Hice lo mismo que Kasuka después de unos días, tuve muchos trabajos cuando llegue a Ikebukuro. No mantuve ninguno por un largo tiempo, solo uno… que fue arruinado gracias a la pulga.

Gracias a él fui involucrado en un crimen, pero al no haber pruebas suficientes quede en libertad horas después de ser arrestado, pero después de eso me encontré nuevamente con Tom con quien ahora tengo un trabajo tranquilo y estable.

 **[…]**

—Y creo que eso es todo— ya había terminado su segundo cigarrillo, el humo se esparció sin quedar rastro de él. Había finalizado la respuesta que Celty quería y por alguna extraña razón… se sentía muy bien.

Celty había escuchado con atención cada palabra y oración que Shizuo había dicho. Pero aun quedaba una pequeña pregunta.

Tecleo un poco en la pantalla de su teléfono, solo para después mostrarla a Shizuo.

— ¿Y tu mamá?

Shizuo leyó la pregunta y no hubo necesidad de que pensara mucho en la respuesta.

—Ella está bien— respondió, después saco su teléfono y miro la pantalla, eran las 8:30 de la noche.

Se le hacía tarde.

—Quieres mucho a tu familia, ¿verdad? — era la misma pregunta que había hecho Celty antes, solo que esta vez, se refería a toda la familia de Shizuo.

Shizuo leyó la pregunta y no hizo más que soltar un bufido.

 **[…]**

El camino a su departamento no era muy largo ni muy corto, además de que estaba situado en una zona tranquila; había tiendas cerca y ahí podía comprar cosas que necesitara.

Podía comprar la cena también, pero hoy no lo haría.

Introdujo la llave del cerrojo en el interior, dio un giro a esta y así introduciéndose al interior del departamento. El cual estaba iluminado y desprendiendo un aroma… familiar.

—Bienvenido— desde el interior de la cocina dos voces al unisonó le dieron la bienvenida, las cuales conocía perfectamente.

No tardo en quitarse el chaleco y dejarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia, yendo ahora directamente a la cocina, pero alguien saliendo de esta le interrumpió.

—Tienes que cuidar más tus ropas, la mayoría de ellas tienen cortes de navajas— regaño la más baja, Namiko Heiwajima madre de Shizuo quien mantenía una posición firme frente a su hijo a quien ahora regañaba.

—Yo… lo siento— frente a su madre no podía llevarle la contra en cosas en las que ella estaba en lo cierto.

La castaña lo observo con esa misma expresión firme de un principio, la cual se desvaneció unos segundos después.

—Cosí los cortes de algunas de tus camisas y chalecos, solo ten cuidado de no romper las costuras y más cuidado en no hacerte más— esa advertencia al final no se escucho tanto así como si hablara en serio, pero era su madre quien se lo advertía así que debía hacerlo.

—Huele bien— comentó adentrándose a la cocina, topándose enseguida con Kasuka quien para su sorpresa; estaba cocinando.

—Es Nikujaga— informo el castaño, sorbiendo el pequeño tazón en donde había un poco del estofado que estaba en la cacerola.

—Era el estofado favorito de tu padre— dijo la madre de ambos desde el cuarto de lavado, donde ahora dejaba una carga de ropa sucia en la lavadora.

—Hm…— fue lo único que salió de los labios de más alto, hasta que sintió algo contra sus pies. Agacho su mirada hasta el suelo, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de Yuigadokusonmaru.

El pequeño gato mascota de su hermano menor.

Shizuo se agacho hasta poder tomarlo en sus manos, solo para que este se fuera directamente a la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Al parecer, el también es parte de la familia— espeto con gracia la castaña, al toparse con el felino en la cabeza de su hijo no pudo evitar reír. No solo Kasuka gustaba de los mininos, fue lo primero que pensó.

—La cena está lista.

—Pondré la mesa— fue lo primero que Shizuo dijo al escuchar que la cena ya estaba lista, fue directamente a la alacena, sacando no tres platos si no cuatro.

Kasuka los lleno con aquel estofado que emanaba un esplendido aroma a comida casera, mientras que la madre de ambos servía tanto los vegetales como el arroz.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, tomaron asiento en la mesa no sin antes ir por algo. Namiko fue hasta la habitación contraria del departamento de su hijo, tomando lo que había sobre la mesa de noche.

Una foto.

—Ya está listo— dijo colocando la fotografía en la mesa, esta era del padre de ambos hermanos y pareja de Namiko.

Observaron la fotografía por unos segundos, las palabras de habían quedado en la garganta de todos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kichirou-kun— primerizo Namiko, sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta aun después de tanto tiempo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá— dijeron los dos hermanos, después hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por Yuigadokusonmaru, quien maulló suavemente.

Al parecer eso podría ser una felicitación por parte del felino, una vez interrumpido ese silencio, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la castaña al igual que a la de Shizuo y Kasuka.

— ¡Buen provecho! — espetaron los tres, comenzando a comer una vez dicho esto.

El ambiente una vez más era cálido y familiar, algo que ninguno de los tres había sentido en mucho tiempo, más bien… cuatro o cinco si contábamos a Yui. Dado que sabían perfectamente que Kichirou estaba con ellos.

A pesar de todo.

 **[…]**

 **Había tenido la idea de escribir sobre Shizuo y su familia,  
pero nada de lo que se me ocurría era bueno.  
Hasta que por fin algo surgió, gracias a mi álbum de fotos.  
Datos sobre este fic:  
Nikujaga, es un estofado de carne y patatas.  
La muerte del padre de Shizuo fue un toque dramático, no sé si en realidad está vivo o no.  
(Ojala y si ;n;)  
Fue narrado a manera como la película de  
Los niños lobo.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review si les gusto.**


End file.
